Many buildings, and particularly many modern buildings have centrally supplied heated and cooled air supplies, which are distributed through the building by way of one or more overhead air ducts which are often positioned above a suspended ceiling, the air being expelled from the air ducts into that area of the building proximate the outside of the air duct, through, for example, overhead air vents which distribute by way of an air diffuser, the supplied air to an area proximate the air vent.
However, many of these air diffusers distribute the air therefrom in a generally uniform manner in all directions, which may be desirable in some circumstances, and undesirable in other circumstances. For example, significant volumes of heated or cooled air may, undesirably, be distributed in all directions, including in the direction of individuals who are stationed beneath or near these air diffusers, resulting in significant, and sometimes undesirable warm or cold air drafts, as a result of which, some occupants in the building may experience discomfort during the normal operation of the central air distribution system.
It is desirable to provide a system and method of reducing or eliminating unwanted or undesirable drafts of air in the area proximate the air vent/diffuser.
It is also desirable to provide a device which may be readily and securely inserted in position proximate the air vent/diffuser without damaging or altering the preexisting duct work or air distribution system.